


An Unforgiveable Wedding

by Cassidy_And_The_Company, GrammarGrrrl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Drugs, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Kili does not hold back on Legolas, Kili is not happy, Legolas gets his ass beat, Legolas heartbreak, No- he's literally a dick, Odd Elf Wedding customs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plan backfire, Poor Kíli, Thorin is a dick, Very pissed off., Weird drug effects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/pseuds/Cassidy_And_The_Company, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarGrrrl/pseuds/GrammarGrrrl
Summary: ***COMING SOON*** Comments are greatly appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidy_And_The_Company](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/gifts).



> A special thank you to artist Akita-sensei from DeviantArt for providing her time to create some art for this story. Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to artist Akita-sensei from DeviantArt for providing her time to create some art for this story. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
